Kimi No Kioku
by LenXag
Summary: Cinta tak bisa membedakan. Cinta timbul dari kebersamaan. Cinta tak mengenal waktu, jarak, dan tempat. Inoue takkan pernah lupa dengan Ulquiorra. My first Song Fic. Pairing UlquiHime. Mind to RnR ?


Hallo minna-san ! Yuuki mau publish cerita song fic pairing UlquiHime, pasangan yang paling heboh #hah?. Tadinya mau pairing ByaRuki tapi gak pas dengan song-nya. Yah saya punya ide fic gila ini gara-gara habis nge-dengerin lagu Kimi No Kioku (Your Memories dalam bahasa inggris) by Mao yang menggemparkan hati. #lebay. Mungkin bakal gak nyambung sama cerita mana pun. Ini hanya ada diotak saya yang error karena nge-dengerin lagu ini. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita saya dengan cerita minna-san atau yang lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong> Kimi No Kioku<strong>

** Dislaimer : **Bleach hanya punya om Tite seorang.

** Disclaimer Lagu :** Mao

**Warning **: OOC, typo, bahas ngasal, gaje, abal, garing kriuk kriuk, gak sesuai lagu.

**Genre **: Romance-Hurt/Comfort. **Rate **: T

**Summary** : . Cinta tak bisa membedakan. Cinta timbul dari kebersamaan. Cinta tak mengenal waktu, jarak, dan tempat. Cinta takkan pernah dilupakan. Inoue takkan pernah lupa dengan Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Malam hari sudah menyapa kota Karakura. Malam yang indah, karena malam minggu dan cuaca yang mendukung untuk keluar. Namun kesunyian menyelimuti kamar apartement kecil ditengah kota. Yah, karena ini adalah malam minggu dimana banyak sekali remaja yang pergi bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Terkecuali gadis ini. Gadis yang bisa dibilang sempurna mempunyai rambut yang panjang serta wajah yang cantik. Nama gadis itu Orihime Inoue. Dia tinggal sendirian, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Dan ia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki namun sayang harus mati muda akibat kecelakaan. Inoue baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Kini ia memasuki kamar apartementnya yang sederhana itu. Mulai membereskan tas dan kantong belanja yang ia bawa sepulang kuliah tadi. Lalu ia menuju ruang tengah yang bisa dibilang standar. Kemudian ia duduk dan berdoa didepan sebuah foto. Bukan orang tuanya tapi kekasihnya Ulquiorra Schiffer.<p>

"Aku pulang Ulqui-kun. Hari ini menyenangkan loh bisa bersama Tatsuki yang menemaniku belanja makanan. Tadi dijalan aku juga bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san. Mereka sangat serasi yah." Kata Inoue pada foto tersebut.

Kemudian ia menatap foto tersebut sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Namun nyatanya air dari matanya keluar membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis didepan foto kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Ah, aduh kok aku menangis sih ? Maaf Ulqui-kun. Hehehe." Kata Inoue sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya. "Keadaanmu bagaimana Ulqui-kun ? Aku disini baik-baik saja loh. Lain kali kita lihat pohon sakura bersama-sama lagi yah. Sayang sekarang aku sendiri. Tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Katanya dengan perasaan sedih.

**maiochiru hanabira hoho wo tsutau shizuku**

**ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori**

**(Petals dance about and a tear runs down my cheek,**

**back then we used to stare at the petals together, but now, I'm alone).**

Kemudian Inoue menutupkan kedua matanya mengucap doa untuk orang yang ia cintai. Hingga sesaat ia membukanya kembali.

"Ulqui-kun. Aku memang gak bisa melupakan kamu. Kenangan kita gak bisa kulupakan." Air matanya mengalir kembali. Ia masih menggingat jelas kejadian dimana ia kehilangan Ulquiorra. Kejadian yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Inoue dan Ulquiorra sudah berhubungan selama 2 tahun. Namun Ulquiorra mempunyai penyakit jantung. Semakin lama penyakit jantung Ulquiorra semakin parah. Hingga ajal menjemputnya. Inoue hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Karena Ulquiorra sudah berpesan agar tidak menangis.

**omoidasu no ga kowakute**

**hitomi kokoro wo tozashite**

**nando mo kesou to shita no**

**sono tabi ni anata afureta**

**(Remembering scares me**

**so I close my eyes and heart.**

**But no matter how many times I try to erase it,**

**at that time you overflow from my memories.)**

"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Seandainya aku bisa melindungimu. Tapi selama ini hanya kau yang melindungiku." Inoue menatap foto Ulquiorra dengan tatapan seduh.

"Jika benar selama ini adalah mimpi. Tolong bangunkan aku Ulqui-kun." Lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"Ah, maaf aku menanggis lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengapus air matanya dengan tangan. Berkali-kali Inoue selalu menangis didepan foto Ulquiorra. Dari foto Ulquiorra dapat terlihat seolah memohon 'jangan menanggis Inoue'.

**zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuitemo**

**dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita**

**dakishimeta nukumori ha mada kono te no naka ni**

**wasurenai**

**ikutsu no kisetsu wo kasanatemo anata omotteru**

**(I wished I could always protect you no matter how hurt I am.**

**I wished I could watch over you while being closer to you than anyone.**

**The warmth of when I held you are still in my arms,**

**I won't forget it…**

**no matter how many seasons pass, I think of you.)**

Memori Inoue selalu berputar saat ia menatap foto Ulquiorra. Disaat mereka bertemu dibawah pohon sakura belakang universitas mereka kuliah. Menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang sempurna. Ungkapan rasa cinta keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Mungkin Inoue merasa binggung saat mendengarnya. Setelah Ulquiorra mengulang perkataannya, Inoue baru mengerti kedekatan mereka menimbulkan cinta.

**hajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no**

**tsuki akari ni yurameiteta kanashigena sono yokogao**

**(I still remember the first time we met,**

**you had a sad face wavering under the Moonlight.)**

Inoue mengerti seluruh kegelisahan saat bersama dengan Ulquiorra. Makna cinta telah terukir diantara mereka. Seperti bintang dimalam hari yang terlihat jelas. Inoue tidak berkata apapun hanya langsung memeluk Ulquiorra sebagai rasa persetujuan cintanya. Hingga mereka disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih Ulqui-kun. Aku disini untukmu." Kata Inoue. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum lembut.

**setsunasa wo kakaeta mama**

**hitomi kokoro wo nurashite**

**ookina senaka dakishime tsubuyita watashi ga iru yo**

**(While holding onto pain,**

**it drenched your eyes and your heart.**

**I embraced your wide back and whispered "I'm here for you")**

Tangan Inoue memeluk erat Ulquiorra rasa senang melanda mereka berdua. Rasa cinta karena kedekatan. Rasa cinta karena kebersamaan. Inoue seakan tidak mau kehilangan Ulquiorra. Tangan tidak melepaskannya. Seolah hatinya hanya untuk Ulquiorra seorang tak seorang pun.

**sotto tsutsumikonda ryoute ha anata no tame ni aru**

**nani mo iwanaide tada kou shite**

**subete wo nakushitatte koukai nado shinai**

**honki de omotteta**

**anna ni mo dare ka wo nido to aisenai**

**(These gentle hand embracing you are only for you,**

**I didn't say anything, I just held you.**

**Even if I loose everything I won't regret it,**

**I honestly thought that.**

**Even to the extent of not loving anyone else again.)**

Ulquiorra mengusap kepala Inoue dan berjanji akan selalu bersama. Hingga ajal menjemput mereka. Tapi kenapa ? Inoue merasa sangat sedih. Kini Ulquiorra tidak berada di sisinya. Kehangatan saat mereka bersama. Pelukan rasa cinta yang Ulquiorra berikan untuk Inoue takkan pernah ia lupakan. Tidak peduli berapa lama telah banyak berlalu, Inoue akan selalu teringat pada Ulquiorra.

**zutto hanarenai to chikatte**

**kami wo nadetekureta nanoni naze? tonari ni anata ha inai**

**dakishimeta nukumori ha mada kono te no naka ni**

**wasurenai**

**ikutsu no kisetsu wo kasanatemo anata omotteru**

**(We promised to always be together**

**and you stroked my hair. But why? Why are you not by my side?**

**The warmth of when I held you are still in my arms,**

**I won't forget it…**

**no matter how many seasons pass, I think of you.)**

Cinta tak bisa membedakan. Cinta timbul dari kebersamaan. Cinta tak mengenal waktu, jarak, dan tempat. Cinta takkan pernah dilupakan. Inoue takkan pernah lupa dengan Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

**FIN**.

Nah minna-san, aneh kah ? Abal ? Garing kriuk-kriuk ? OOC ? Gaje ? Gomen ne, Yuuki baru pertama kali bikin song fic. Harap dimaklumi yah. #sujud-sujud. Kalau ada kata-kata yang salah harap maklum dengan author gak bertanggung jawab ini. Entah kenapa fic ini dibuat Yuuki karena cinta banget sama lagu Kimo No Kioku. #malahcurcol. Oke, silahkan sampaikan pesan, kritik, dan saran buat author gaje ini. Oh, iya jangan diflame yah. Saya gak suka yang pedes-pedes. #ditimpuk.

Nah minna-san.

Mind to Review ?


End file.
